dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lifesense/sight
=Lifesense/sight= so this is an interesting concept that'd i'd like to discuss the ins and outs of. firstly, i rarely capitalize when i type online, so be forewarned. secondly for those who do not have access to the book Libris Mortis to be able to reference it i will be including a copy of the original feat which explains it. i created this thread because i plan on using a couple of feats that deal it which can be found in Tome of Necromancy (3.5e Sourcebook)/Necromancers with Style and wanted to see if i could get some knowledgeable feedback on my concerns with it. so let's get started. the following is the orginal feat as it appears in Libris Mortis the following list is of problems i foresee with how this interacts with other elements of DnD gameplay that are not expressly explained here. #1. Do undead/constructs/corpses give off any light at all? (undead perhaps a sickly light or something) #2. Does this ‘normal light’ behavior mean that a creature with lifesense would be blinded in a crowded area? (Effectively how staring at a large number of torches in close proximity, or one large bonfire could reasonably blind someone who looked too long.) #3. Is this life-light affected by magical darkness, or would it effectively let someone travel through magical darkness without much hindrance so long as a medium sized or larger creature accompanied them? #4. What are the lighting radii for creatures smaller than medium? #5. Do creatures take penalties and/or lose bonuses while trying to hide from a creature with lifesense, since they appear to be ‘glowing’? #6. Does the bright illumination suddenly cut-off after the radius limit? Can it then be seen if you’re not within that radius? Most illuminating items or effects in DnD have rules for tiers of shadowy or lesser illumination extending past the normal, brightest lighting range, but no such thing is listed in the original text. #7. Do creatures that have been altered by a Flesh to Stone spell or similar effect radiate any illumination, since while they are/were a living creature, and are not dead, they do not appear to be alive when viewed from spells such as deathwatch? these are the problems i would like to see discussed here if at all possible. --Azerinth 19:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :The feat isn't open game material. We are not allowed to post it. Sorry --Ganteka Future 02:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::i see, sorry about that. i didin't realize that particular bit of game material wasn't postable, my bad.--Azerinth 08:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :There are two 3rd edition lifesense abilities I've found (no lifesight, though the internet claims that's a spell from some Dragonlance book which might be a completely different edition); the feat you mentioned from Libris Mortis, and the MM Dread Wraith ability by the same name. Since the former is a feat and the latter is a special quality, and the ToN feats give "Lifesight as a Special Quality", it's the safe bet that the Lifesight mentioned there is the Dread Wraith's Lifesight ability. Given that this one's well-defined in pretty much all cases and the feat one... isn't, you should probably go with that anyway. Quantumboost 03:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::i see, that version is much easier to understand. thanks--Azerinth 18:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::If everything fails, you can always take option 7 and simply manifacture a creature ability around the deathwatch spell, which, to recap, allows you to distinguish living creatures, undead and whatever is neither living nor dead (such as constructs), and even - within rather strenuous and impractical limits - how close/far a creature is from death. While it is debatable whether constructs even pop up on this mode of perception, there are plenty of ways to incorporate such elements mechanically. I tried to do a similar thing with theremal imaging here, and I have seen some kind of electromagnetic perception somewhere as well, which visualizes electrical discharges within a creature or closed system. Anyway, this might or might not be too much sensory ability to give to certain characters at certain level, but hey. If a wizard can do it... --Sulacu 17:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC)